poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Chaos/James' corruption
This is where the return of chaos and the corruption of James happens in Battle of the Machine Robos. see James on his way to Ponyville to see Rarity. Suddenly, everything starts turning upside down James: Huh? That is a bit weird. appears James: Airachnid! I knew you were behind this. I see you have mastered some magic. Airachnid starts working her new powers on James James: What are you doing? Airachnid: James, you must understand. You are the most beautiful looking engine on Sodor. And the fabulous Trainbot on the battle field. No other engine could withstand or have your kind of style. James: I understand. But... what... Do you... mean? hypnotizes him and drains him of colour Airachnid: Now do you see what I mean? James: Yes, my master. turns to Bertram T. Monkey Bertram T. Monkey: Hi, Airachnid. Airachnid: I have no time for games, Bertram. James was the perfect test subject. Now that he is under my control, I just need to use my new powers for real. You know, I think this calls for a song. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, let's do this then. Airachnid with his left robot arm music starts playing and Airachnid and Bertram T. Monkey starts singing Under Our Spell. Bertram T. Monkey and Airachnid: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Blindsided by the beat Clapping your hands, stomping your feet You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Now you've fallen under our spell Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh We've got the music makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high"? Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high"? Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Listen to the sound of my voice Oh, oh, oh-whoa-oh Soon you'll find you don't have a choice Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Captured in the web of my song Oh, oh, oh-whoa-oh Soon you'll be singing along Oh, whoa, oh We've got the music makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high"? Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high"? Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell laughter and Brian the Crocodile are watching from behind a rock. Predaking: Did you see that, Brian? Brian the Crocodile: Yes, Predaking. That female Decepticon and Bertram have just corrupted James. Predaking: Airachnid must have mastered Discord's corruption powers. into beast mode Come on. We'd better tell Thomas. Brian the Crocodile: And my dad, and the gang too. his wings and takes off. at the Autobot base, Predaking and Brian tell the others what happened Matau T. Monkey: So, you two are saying that James has got corrupted by Airachnid? Predaking: Yes. We saw everything. And I think she's mastered Discord's corruption powers. Brian the Crocodile: And your evil twin brother Bertram T. Monkey is with her, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, why that sneak of a brother of mine! Thomas: Where did you last see this happen? Predaking: At a siding near the entrance to Ponyville. Thomas: Okay. Come on, Ryan. I might need your help. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Thomas. Let's go to Equestria and find James. Matau T. Monkey: Ratchet, open up the Groundbridge to Equestria for Master Ryan and Thomas. Ratchet: On it. the Groundbridge Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan